Le bonheur ne tient qu'à une serviette
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'une inondation dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor allait les conduire à ça ? Pas Draco ça c'est sûr... Des rencontres inattendues, un Harry différent… Le bonheur est-il là, à portée de main ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le bonheur ne tient qu'à une serviette

**Couple : **Draco/Harry

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Résumé :** Qui aurait pu croire qu'une inondation dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor allait les conduire à ça ? Pas Draco ça c'est sûr... Des rencontres inattendues, un Harry différent… Le bonheur est-il là, à portée de main ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous ne faisons que les lui emprunter pour notre et votre plaisir. Un disclaimer final vous attends à la fin du chapitre 4.

**Explication :**Alors, ce « court » Os est né d'une demande de nos amies pour savoir comment se déroulait en vrai nos co-écritures. Nous avons donc écrit, avec elles en ligne, ce texte totalement improvisé. Nous les remercions pour avoir trouvé un titre ainsi que le résumé **:p **Devons-nous souligner que ce texte devaient faire moins de 1000 mots à la base ? :$

**Particularité : **Cet Os est publié dans sa totalité, mais sachant que certaines personnes pour qui cet Os est écrit, que les longs textes sont difficile à lire d'un coup, nous avons séparé cette histoire en 4 chapitres. (^-^) / ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Abby915

* * *

><p><strong>Note Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong>Alors que dire à part que si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas arrêté l'écriture de ce texte écrit dans sa plus grande partie en un jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu. Bonne lecture !

**Note Emmoirel-For-Drarry :**Et voui, encore une fois nous avons fait dans le « court », ce qui devait être un grand drabble ou petit OS est devenu un fourshot de 12000 mots xDDD Mais bon, cette fois nous avons su nous arrêter au bon moment lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Je me promenais dans les couloirs sombres du quatrième étage, les pensées en ébullition. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais vu cette fin d'après midi. Mon ennemi, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, dans le vestiaire de ma maison. Le professeur Snape n'avait même pas été au courant que le directeur leur avait, aux Gryffondor, permis d'utiliser notre vestiaire car le leur était inondé.

Ce fut en tournant au coin d'un couloir, que j'entendis des bruits de pas. Vu que l'heure du couvre feu était passée, je me dis que c'était des élèves en tort. J'allais donc pouvoir leur enlever des points. J'eus un blanc quand je me rendis compte, que les élèves n'étaient en réalité qu'un seul. Et le seul que je ne voulais pas voir avant demain matin : Potter !

Quand il me vit, un sourire qui ressemblait trop à mes sourires made in Malfoy apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'avança dans ma direction. Arrivé à trois pas de moi, il s'arrêta et me regarda s'en lâcher mon regard.

Puis sans prévenir, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus et me demanda en me murmurant à l'oreille :

- Alors Malfoy ? Tu as aimé me mater dans les vestiaires ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il fit demi-tour et repartit de là où il venait.

J'ouvrais et refermais la bouche... tel un poisson. Comment osait-il me dire ça ?

Je me mis à courir derrière lui et après quelques secondes, je le rattrapai et le retournai en posant ma main sur son épaule. Je dis, essoufflé malgré tout :

- Je n'ai pas aimé te mater Potter ! Mais toi, as-tu aimé que je te vois dans cette tenue ?

Tout en demandant ça, je le vis, là devant moi... mais à moitié nu. Je secouai la tête et me dis que je devrais peut-être ensuite faire un tour à l'infirmerie, mes yeux devant avoir un problème.

- Peut-être bien, me répondit-il en croisant les bras devant lui et en me regardant de haut en bas.

Là je devais être en plein cauchemar. En réalité, le Mage Noir m'avait enfermé dans les cachots et m'y avait laissé mourir à petit feu. Sinon, je ne serais pas là, rougissant devant un Potter trop... trop pas lui-même.

Je reculai d'un pas et voulus débiter une foule de sarcasme... mais rien ne sortit à part un maigre :

- Par... Pardon

- Pardon de quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en me retenant par le poignet.

Je fus perdu. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que cette main autour de mon poignet n'était pas la même chose que cette même main me faisant du mal, me frappant.

Je tentai de me soustraire et m'exclamai, apeuré en moi-même :

- Lâche-moi Potter ! Tire tes sales pattes de Sang-mêlé de moi !

**POV Harry**

A regret, je retirai ma main et le laissai partir en baissant les yeux. Hermione avait raison, ce coup de cœur que j'avais pour lui, et qui venait de je ne sais où, ne valait pas la peine que je m'y attarde. Rien ne serait jamais possible entre ce foutu Serpy au caractère de merde et moi.

Comme il ne bougeait pas alors qu'il était libre de le faire, je relevai le visage vers lui et lui dis :

- Tu peux partir Malfoy, je ne te retiens plus.

- Je pars si je veux, dit-il me regardant avec colère.

- Bien, fait comme tu veux, moi en tout cas j'y vais.

Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir, puis pris d'une impulsion, je revins vers Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

N'attendant pas que l'effet de surprise disparaisse, je repartis encore une fois dans le couloir mais en courant cette fois. Je n'arrêtai ma course qu'arrivé au cinquième étage et me laissai glisser contre le mur du couloir pour repenser à ce que je venais de faire.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur mes lèvres, n'en revenant pas d'avoir osé faire ça. Bon, maintenant je craignais les représailles, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça facilement.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que Malfoy m'avait suivi, je ne m'en aperçus qu'une fois qu'il fut devant moi et qu'il me demanda :

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Potter ?

Surpris de ne pas recevoir de coup ou d'insulte et qu'il me... parle, tout simplement, je me relevai et lui demandai, pas sûr de moi cette fois :

- Tu préfères la vérité ou plutôt que je te mente en faisant passer ça pour un moment de folie passagère ?

Je vis son regard changer, devenant plus sombre. Il fit un pas vers moi, me collant presque. Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon cou et serra... pas assez pour me faire mal. Il me murmura :

- Quel sortilège m'as-tu lancé Potter ? Cette après-midi, quand j'ai tourné le dos après t'avoir vu, quelle saloperie de sort m'as-tu lancé ?

Mon coté Serpentard prenant le dessus à ce moment là, je n'étais pas fier pour un Gallion. La seule chose que je pus lui répondre fut un simple :

- Je n'ai rien fait. Promis.

- Alors pourquoi, commença-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien avant de me lâcher et de reculer.

Il me regarda de haut en bas, et déglutit. Puis, sans avertir, il tourna les talons et partit presqu'en courant. Malgré moi, je pus entendre comme murmuré, certainement plus pour lui-même :

- Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive...

Je le regardai partir, un grand sentiment de déception s'insinuant en moi et me laissai de nouveau glisser contre le mur.

**POV Draco**

J'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux, même si j'en prenais le plus grand soin d'habitude.

Quatre jours que ... que cette rencontre était arrivée et quatre jours où je ne cessais de voir ce foutu Potter en serviette à tous les coins du château. Et l'infirmière - incompétente - n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal à mes yeux.

J'étais actuellement en train de monter le dernier escalier pour atteindre la tour d'astronomie, afin d'être seul. Je ne voulais plus entendre de questions sur mon état et encore moins les élèves de ma maison discuter ou plutôt parler sur le dos de ce... de...

Je secouai la tête et poussai enfin la porte. L'air froid me frappa le visage et ce fut en gémissant de bonheur, que je m'avançais jusqu'à la rambarde. Je regardai ensuite l'horizon et murmurai, avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains, étant à bout et fatigué :

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour être ainsi puni ? Je veux redevenir comme avant... et ne plus penser à lui.

Ensuite, le manque de sommeil étant certainement la cause, sans oublier mon esprit fatigué... je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et soudain las, je me laissai tomber au sol, appuyé contre la rambarde en fer.

Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

Ce fut quand je sentis des bras me prendre par les épaules et me tirer contre un corps chaud que j'ouvris les yeux, ceux que j'avais fermés sans m'en rendre compte, pour m'apercevoir que la personne qui me tenait contre elle n'était autre que celle que je maudissais depuis quatre jours.

Je voulus me reculer mais il m'en empêcha. Le voyant s'apprêter à parler, je le coupai en criant :

- Annule ce que tu m'as fait...

Puis, étant à bout, et n'ayant même plus la force de me débattre, je rajoutai :

- S'il te plait.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait exactement ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je reniflai, et dis, enfin... tout en sentant un poids partir de mon ventre :

- Tu... Potter, tu t'es mis dans ma tête. Tu me... donnes des envies cauchemardesques. Voilà ce que tu m'as fait !

- Quelles genres d'envies ?

Ressentant une colère sans nom à sa demande, alors qu'il devait le savoir, vu que c'était lui la cause, je reculai la tête. Ma peau chauffa... et sans réfléchir à mon geste, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je forçai le barrage de sa bouche et jouai avec sa langue avec brusquerie et me reculai aussi vite. Je lui crachai ensuite, tout en le tapant du doigt sur son torse à chaque mot :

- Ca ! Tu es content Potter ! Tu me transformes en un monstre qui veut en embrasser un autre !

- Content oui. Mais que tu parles de toi ou moi comme étant des monstres... là je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, me dit-il en bloquant ma main.

- Mais es-tu aveugle ? Quoi que cette question est ironique, vu tes culs de bouteille, m'exclamai-je en me relevant.

Une fois debout, je ne sus quoi faire, quoi dire, où aller. Je restai là, les bras ballant, le cœur battant bien trop vite.

Il se releva et s'appuya contre la rambarde pour regarder l'étendue du parc de Poudlard. Il resta silencieux un long moment et se retourna finalement face à moi pour me dire :

- Tu as raison, je dois être aveugle. Oublie ce que j'ai fait. Continue de penser que je suis un monstre et reprenons nos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Il me passa ensuite devant et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la tour.

- Reviens et efface ces putains d'images de ma tête ! Où alors...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase et serrai les poings. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir, pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'étais sûr que c'était de sa faute.

C'était lui qui s'était promené comme si de rien était, enroulé dans une serviette. Sans oublier ce baiser dans le couloir.

Je le vis se stopper, mais il resta dos à moi. Je m'avançai donc vers lui et le retournai. Sans plus attendre, je le giflai de toutes mes forces.

**POV Harry**

Le bruit de la claque reçue résonna encore à mes oreilles un long moment. Ma joue était en feu et j'étais persuadé que la marque allait rester visible quelques temps. En même temps, je reconnaissais que je l'avais peut-être bien mérité. Mais elle aurait pu être moins forte.

- Ca y est, tu es soulagé ? Ca t'a défoulé ?

- Non ! Répondit-il.

Sans m'y attendre, il posa sa bouche contre la mienne et mordit ma lèvre, avant de reculer et de frapper une fois de plus ma joue.

- C'est bon là, j'ai compris, criai-je en me reculant. Tu m'en veux, ok, mais arrête de me gifler !

Continuant de reculer, je ne vis donc pas le mur derrière moi, et je m'y cognais sans plus de douceur.

- Bordel, quand ce n'est pas toi, c'est le mur, râlai-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Oh, pauvre petit Potty ! Tu veux un câlin ? Me demanda-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Je le regardai se foutre de ma gueule ouvertement et vexé j'ouvris la porte à coté de moi, celle-là même que j'avais voulu emprunter quelques minutes avant.

Je commençais amèrement à regretter d'avoir osé poser mes lèvres sur les siennes quatre jours auparavant. Cette attirance pour lui me pourrissait plus la vie qu'autre chose.

Prêt à franchir la porte et à descendre les marches, je lui dis en le regardant bien en face :

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier ! Alors oublie vraiment ces quatre jours et fous moi la paix !

- C'est ça le problème Potter, entendis-je. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ton corps nu dans cette serviette, ni tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je te vois partout. Alors explique-moi, au nom de Salazar, comment oublier ?

Il avait crié sur la fin ses derniers mots.

- Démerde-toi ! Fais comme moi, supporte ! Lui criai-je à mon tour en descendant sans un regard en arrière.

Arrivé en bas des marches, je choisis d'aller dans le parc pour prendre l'air et profiter du calme qui y régnait. Je m'assis sur un rocher près du lac et posai mon menton dans le creux de mes mains, réfléchissant déjà à la possibilité d'utiliser le retourneur de temps de Mione.

Je lui demanderai de retourner quatre jours avant et de m'empêcher de sortir dans ce couloir et d'y embrasser Malfoy. Oui, c'était faisable comme idée, restait juste à la convaincre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Draco**

Je pleurais, face à cette fille morte depuis si longtemps. J'étais à bout émotionnellement et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais sommeil, mais je ne dormais plus. Sinon, je ne faisais que rêver de l'autre et certaines scènes pouvaient détruire le cerveau.

Ensuite, je ne mangeais plus, parce que je ne cessais de vouloir, sans comprendre pourquoi, poser mon regard à la table des Gryffondor et cela me donnait envie de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Ca faisait trois semaines que ça durait et là, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais maigri et le peu de fois où l'infirmière de cette école avait daigné me laisser prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve, je n'avais pas dormis plus de deux à trois heures.

- Je ne veux plus rester ici, pleurnichai-je à cette fille fantôme avant de fondre en larme.

Je me passai ensuite de l'eau sur le visage et dans le miroir tenant à moitié debout, je le vis. Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je soufflai, sans énergie et balançai :

- Tu es content de toi…

- Ca dépend pour quoi ? Me répondit-il en fermant la porte et en avançant de quelques pas.

- Va t'en, murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers la cabine la plus proche.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il continue à me voir dans cet état.

- Non ! Je resterai là cette fois. Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée l'autre jour pour oublier le fait que je t'ai embrassé. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'appliquer, Hermione n'a pas voulu m'aider, enfin, nous aider car rien ne serait arrivé et tu n'en aurais donc aucun souvenir. Elle trouvait que ça risquait de trop perturber le présent actuel, ou un truc dans ce goût là. En même temps c'est de l'Hermione tout craché, tu t'en doutes bien.

Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, et voulant le faire cesser, j'avouai enfin, tout haut, ce qui me faisait peur tout bas :

- Je n'ai plus que toi en tête et tu n'es pas toujours vêtu.

- De quoi ? Je n'ai pas tout compris, veux-tu sortir de là et me répéter clairement ce que tu as dis ?

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, criai-je en me tapant la tête contre la paroi.

Je ressentis une souffrance aigue et gémis de douleur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que cette fois j'allais rester. Alors ou tu sors, ou... je défonce cette porte. A toi de voir.

Tout en frottant mon front endolori, j'ouvris la porte et sortis. Je ne perdis ensuite pas de temps et brandis ma baguette.

- Je ne veux pas te...

Je fermais la bouche, abasourdi par ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

Comment ça je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ? Depuis quand ?

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

Je pus entendre le bruit de ma baguette tombant au sol, puis, ce fut la douleur ressentie dans mes genoux. Je revins à moi en me rendant compte que j'étais à genoux, sur le sol humide des toilettes du deuxième étage. Je sentis l'eau déborder de mes yeux, et tout en secouant la tête, je dis :

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... tu le crois ça ?

Il me regarda bouche bée, sans bouger. Il avait l'air vraiment étonné que je lui dise ça. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour réagir.

- Non, je n'y crois pas, souffla-t-il.

Je ris, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Puis, sans pouvoir rien faire contre, l'étendue de la chose me fit sangloter.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, et encore une fois, me prit dans ses bras en me demandant :

- Et tu m'en veux j'imagine ?

Je m'agrippai à lui, tout en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Je ne pus donc répondre et là, dans ces toilettes, mon corps contre le sien je ne pus que constater :

- Tu sens bon...

- Ah ? Euh… merci.

Je me reculais et d'une voix trop amicale, et je m'en voulus après coup, je finis par lâcher :

- Merci pour quoi au juste ?

- Parce que tu viens de me dire que je sens bon, rigola-t-il.

Au lieu d'en rire, je fondis en larme tout en m'écartant de lui. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Et lui, ça le faisait rire. Ce petit con riait alors que moi, j'étais perdu et apeuré. Que je ne comprenais plus rien tout en comprenant tout, bien malgré moi.

Je n'étais pas idiot, même si je tentais de le croire. Et je n'étais pas aveugle. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas ici si je l'avais été.

- Tu trouves ça marrant ! Rire de moi, de... Merde Potter, je suis malade là ! Et toi, tu ris et t'en moques. Sans oublier que tu ne me donnes même pas le droit d'être seul dans ces fichues toilettes habituellement désertes.

- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front. Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu as été voir Pomfresh ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, m'emportai-je. Je suis malade parce que j'ai envie de te baiser !

Je me relevai, en rage. Le voir se foutre de ma gueule ne me plaisait pas.

- Tu veux me... ME QUOI ? S'écria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Pov Harry

Je me reculais contre le mur qui faisait face aux portes des cabines. Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ou mon esprit avait-il mal interprété ses paroles ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attendais qu'il répète sa phrase.

- Tu es sourd aussi ? Parce que je pense que vu ta réaction, tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit. Je veux te baiser Potter, chose que je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir, étant un garçon et plus que tout, étant un Malfoy. Alors, par Merlin, ferme ta gueule, laisse-toi baiser ou casse-toi d'ici ! Gueula-t-il.

Que je me laisse baiser comme ça ? Que j'écarte juste les jambes pour faire plaisir à Monsieur et basta ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je m'étais peut-être un peu amouraché de lui, mais pas au point d'être con et de me laisser baiser comme ça, sans une once de sentiment et de partage.

- Non, désolé mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire baiser Malfoy !

Je me mis à faire les cent pas devant lui, ne m'arrêtant que pour lui balancer mes quatre vérités et reprenant les rythmes de mes allées et venues après chaque phrase :

- Tu croyais quoi ?

- Que je cherchais juste quelqu'un à me faire ?

- Tu penses que je suis de ce genre de personne ?

- Tu imagines que je t'ai embrassé juste pour ça ?

- Pour t'attirer à moi afin que tu me baises ?

M'arrêtant devant lui et pointant mon doigt sur son torse, je lui dis en colère :

- Tu as tout faux ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ni ne voudrai jamais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Cria-t-il en se tirant les cheveux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Il me repoussa et fit pareil que moi, juste avant :

- Tu crois que j'ai voulu t'imaginer de cette façon ?

- Tu crois que cela ne me perturbe pas de voir des dizaines et des dizaines de Potter à moitié nu et ce, toute la journée ?

- Tu penses vraiment que cela me plait de vouloir te baiser ?

Il arrêta ses va-et-vient et se posta devant moi.

- Tu crois Potter, que j'ai envie que mon cœur batte plus vite dès que je pense à toi ?

Je le regardais en souriant cette fois, toute colère retombée, ne retenant que ses dernières paroles "que j'ai envie que mon cœur batte plus vite dès que je pense à toi ?"

Je devais avoir l'air idiot comme ça, à sourire bêtement à de simples mots. Oui mais quels mots. Il venait juste de décrire ce que mon cœur faisait aussi quand je pensais à lui ou que je le voyais.

Intrigué par mon sourire, il me demanda :

- Pourquoi tu te transformes en Poufsouffle tout à coup ? Tu devrais être horrifié parce que je viens de dire...

- Être horrifié ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? Tu viens juste de décrire ce que je ressens quand je te vois ou que je pense à toi.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il recula. Mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter quand il arriva contre la porte d'une des cabines. Je repris alors, en posant mes mains autour de sa tête :

- J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ta maladie n'est pas très grave, et que je peux t'aider à la soigner.

Tout au long de ma phrase, je rapprochai mon visage du sien, et là je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, ne bougeant plus et attendant qu'il me repousse ou m'embrasse.

- La soigner, comment ? Murmura-t-il.

Il ne me repoussa pas, mais ne franchit pas le dernier pas non plus, alors tout doucement, sans le brusquer, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes après lui avoir murmuré :

- Comme ça.

**POV Draco**

Au moment où il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ressentis un tumulte de sensations et d'envies. J'étais perturbé par le fait que de nouveau, un garçon m'embrasse, je me sentais... faible, là, ne pouvant pas le repousser. Sans oublier cette envie de l'embrasser à mon tour, mais aussi celle de le frapper pour qu'il cesse de lui-même.

Mais j'avais beau ressentir tout ça, je fus tout tremblant, en sentant mes propres lèvres répondre, sans même mon avis.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, il se recula à peine et me demanda :

- Tu vas mieux ou faut-il que j'approfondisse ton traitement ?

Il me fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ses paroles. Approfondir ?

- As-tu des prédilections pour la médicomagie ?

Le voyant prêt à me répondre, je lui coupai la parole en posant ma bouche contre la sienne. Je désirais me guérir et si, selon lui, mettre mes envies en action, allait me l'enlever de la tête, je continuerai aussi loin que je le pouvais. Je sortis donc ma langue, gourmande en cet instant, et caressai ses lèvres.

Il laissa glisser ses mains, qui étaient autour de ma tête, jusqu'à mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir m'entourer complètement de ses bras.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je lui en voulus, à ce Gryffondor, pour ça. Je décidai donc d'enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai dessus, tout en gardant ma bouche accrochée à la sienne. Ma langue s'immisça ensuite entre ses lèvres et sans pouvoir le retenir, un léger soupir m'échappa.

Nous ne cessions de nous embrasser, de nous coller l'un à l'autre. Nous nous battions pour prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. A tour de rôle, nos dos se retrouvaient collés soit à la porte soit au mur. Mais nous ne cessions aucunement de nous embrasser.

- Potter, murmurai-je à bout de souffle.

- Oui Draco ?

Je reculai un peu plus, à son "Draco". J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens et dis :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on s'embrasse, pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas et...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, attendant de voir sa réaction.

- Parce que c'est ce que je veux. Et j'ose espérer que toi aussi maintenant.

- Ce que je veux ? Dis-je avant de m'asseoir au sol.

- Je sais, c'est con venant de moi, ton meilleur ennemi, mais oui, c'est ce que je veux, me répondit-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

Je le regardai, là, assis comme si nous n'étions pas ennemis. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que de véritables ennemis pouvaient s'embrasser comme nous venions de le faire. Je me dis alors que la seule chose intelligente à faire, était de lui demander :

- Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ?

- De potentiels petits-amis ? Me demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Petits-amis ? Répétai-je

Sans attendre, je tendis le bras et agrippai le col de son haut, puis, le tirai à moi tout en disant, la voix étrangement menaçante :

- Tu te fous de moi là Potter ?

- Non. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, même si j'aimerais que tu l'approuves.

Je posai ma bouche avec violence contre la sienne, et sans vraiment le décider, la tendresse s'installa et je nous rapprochai. Je lui demandai aussi l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il m'accorda.

Nos langues dansèrent, jusqu'au manque d'air. Je me reculai à ce moment là et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres certainement rougies et gonflées.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne peux que le vouloir aussi, tentai-je de dire avec une voix posée, ce qui échoua vu ma voix tremblante.

**POV Harry**

J'étais face à lui, à genoux, les mains à plat de chaque côté de son corps et mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu accepterais réellement de... d'être avec moi ? Lui demandai-je abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Si en l'étant, nous... nous couchons ensemble, pourquoi ne le voudrai-je pas ? Répondit-il en rougissant.

Je me laissais retomber contre le mur. Ne pensait-il vraiment qu'à ça ? Déçu encore une fois, je lui demandais en détournant le regard vers les lavabos :

- En gros, c'est tout ce que tu attendrais d'une relation entre nous ?

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon visage, qu'il tourna. Il me dit ensuite, en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens :

- Cela est le seul moyen à portée de main pour t'enlever de ma tête.

- Bien. Je vais y aller et te laisser, lui dis-je en me relevant pour me diriger vers les lavabos.

Ensuite, je m'aspergeai le visage et je réajustai mes vêtements. Je le vis se relever et se rapprocher par le reflet du miroir devant moi.

- A quoi joues-tu Potter !

- A rien Malfoy. Je ne joue pas justement. Mais nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde et ne cherchons pas la même chose. Alors je vais te laisser retourner à ta petite vie et moi dans la mienne, lui répondis-je sans me retourner, en le regardant à travers le miroir.

- Tu recherches quoi, alors ? Me demanda-t-il en me coinçant entre son corps et le lavabo.

- Quelque chose que j'ai imaginé exister chez toi. Mais encore une fois, je devrais arrêter de rêver. Pousse-toi s'il te plait, j'aimerais partir.

- Arrête ton manège Potter, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu es amoureux de moi, constata-t-il avant que je ne puisse voir son visage devenir encore plus blanc.

Il recula de quelques pas puis me retourna en me faisant légèrement mal à l'épaule.

- Dis-moi que j'ai tout faux... s'il te plait...

- Tu as tout faux, lui répondis-je d'une voix remplie de sarcasme. Merci pour ces quelques minutes bien sympathiques, mais maintenant je dois y aller. Ca n'aurait pas marché entre toi et moi de toute manière.

Sur ces derniers mots, je me précipitai vers la porte et la franchis après l'avoir ouverte violemment. Je courus dans les couloirs sans savoir où je me dirigeais et ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois arrivé tout en haut de la volière. Hedwige vint immédiatement sur mon épaule et me picora le cou sans me faire mal, réclamant des caresses que je lui donnai machinalement.

Je restai là pendant des heures à ressasser la plus monumentale connerie que j'avais pu faire, laisser transparaitre mes sentiments à mon ennemi. Quelle idée absurde m'était passée par la tête pour que je franchisse le cap ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Harry**

Depuis dix jours, je passais mes nuits à la volière, le seul endroit où j'arrivais à être en paix et où on ne pensait pas à venir me chercher. Hedwige semblait heureuse de me voir plus souvent qu'avant, elle partageait ses nuits entre rester sur mon épaule et chasser.

Malfoy avait tenté une fois pendant ces derniers jours, alors que j'étais seul, de m'approcher pour apparemment me parler. Mais je l'avais immédiatement rembarré et j'avais ensuite pris la fuite. Je n'avais aucunement envie de l'entendre se moquer de moi. Mais là, je ne voyais pas comment l'éviter. Snape nous avait mis en retenue pendant deux heures ensembles. J'avais trouvé ça surprenant qu'il lui en mette une, moi par contre, c'était une habitude.

Alors que j'arrivais à quelques mètres de la salle de classe de Snape, je vis Malfoy refermer la porte derrière lui. Je m'arrêtai devant le panneau de bois, et pris quelques secondes pour me donner un peu de courage pour l'affronter. Je priais même Merlin et les fondateurs pour que Snape reste avec nous tout le long de la retenue.

En ouvrant la porte, j'entendis Snape dire à Malfoy qu'il devait corriger des copies et qu'il resterait dans son bureau à côté. Comme Snape me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne pus faire demi-tour et m'enfuir pour éviter cette confrontation entre Malfoy et moi. Je fermai alors la porte et attendis silencieusement les instructions de Snape.

**POV Draco**

Nous y étions enfin, et ce grâce à cet homme qui était mon parrain. Peu de gens et d'élèves le savaient, et cela était bien comme ça. Toujours est-il que j'étais là, voyant Potter des plus mal à l'aise, avec l'envie de fuir marquée sur son visage.

Mais je n'allais pas le laisser fuir, pas comme cette fois-là où j'avais tenté, le voyant seul, d'aller lui parler, m'expliquer. Supplier même.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que depuis notre confrontation buccale des toilettes, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : recommencer. Et je devais lui faire comprendre, ou croire, que... que je n'étais peut-être pas indifférent émotionnellement parlant vis-à-vis de lui.

Je ne pensais pas l'aimer... mais mon cœur battait à tout rompre à sa vue, j'avais la bouche sèche dès que je repensais à nos baisers et la nuit, je rêvais de lui. Parce qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, depuis que nous nous étions embrassés comme des perdus, je dormais comme un loir. Un loir qui se réveillait avec une érection très conséquente en ayant en tête un certain nid de corneille.

Je soufflai, me rendant compte que tout à mes pensées, le temps s'était écoulé. Severus avait fini de donner ses instructions, celles que je n'avais pas écoutées. De toute manière, nous étions, Potter et moi, ici à ma demande.

Une fois mon parrain ayant quitté la pièce, je me lançai :

- Potter, avant de fuir encore comme tu sais le faire, écoute-moi. Je... j'ai foiré et je me suis fait passer pour un garçon que je ne suis pas. Je ne pense pas qu'au... qu'au sexe.

Je le regardais, sans baiser les yeux et attendais sa réponse avec appréhension.

- Content pour toi Malfoy. Mais maintenant on devrait s'y mettre. Je te rappelle que Snape nous a demandé de nettoyer tous les chaudrons et de ranger la réserve d'ingrédients. D'ailleurs, on va commencer par ça si ça ne t'ennui pas, je n'ai pas envie que tu me laisses m'occuper des chaudrons sans y toucher toi aussi, me répondit-il en se déplaçant vers ladite réserve, comme le son de ses pas me le prouvait.

Je souris et m'assis sur une des tables. Je dis ensuite, en regardant la porte que mon parrain avait empruntée :

- Tu es ici à ma demande Potter, alors tu peux ne pas nettoyer les chaudrons et ranger la réserve. Mais nous devons parler, toi et moi.

J'avais dit les derniers mots en le regardant avec pour la première fois, je l'espérais, un regard suppliant.

Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le dernier bureau avant la porte de la réserve, puis croisa les bras devant lui.

- Toi et moi ? Mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire Malfoy.

Je me relevai et allai me poster devant lui, plaçant les poings sur les hanches.

- Eh bien moi, j'ai des choses à te dire et à te faire !

- Je veux bien t'écouter, si ça peut te faire plaisir, soulager ta conscience, ou tout ce que tu veux. Mais éloigne-toi de moi, tu envahis mon espace vital là.

- J'envahis ton espace vital ? Répétai-je. Et moi, que devrais-je dire alors que tu envahis mes pensées et mon cœur ! Hein, monsieur le malin !

Ce ne fut qu'à la toute fin de ma phrase, que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais réellement dit. Et je pouvais dire, que cela me choqua comme si un dragon était dans la salle de potion avec nous.

Je le vis baisser la tête et relâcher ses bras. Le peu que je voyais de son visage semblait refléter de l'anxiété.

- De quelle manière est-ce que j'envahis tes pensées et ton cœur ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Comment ça de quelle manière ?

- Et bien... c'est plutôt du genre, tu ne penses qu'à me frapper ou... autre chose ?

Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, je me plaçais devant lui et redressai sa tête. Je murmurai ensuite, doucement, tout en souriant un peu :

- Autre chose... plein d'autres choses à vrai dire.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis ?

Je n'attendis pas et me collai à lui, avant de poser ma bouche sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Je fis glisser ensuite mon nez le long de cette dernière et murmurai :

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, encore et encore. Mais aussi te caresser... partout. J'ai envie de toi Potter, dans tous les sens du terme, terminai-je au creux de son oreille.

- On en revient donc au même débat, me dit-il en me repoussant de quelques centimètres seulement. Tu veux juste me "baiser".

Je secouai la tête et allai embrasser son cou. J'y avouai, tout en le faisant avec moi-même :

- Je suis dans le regret de t'apprendre, que malheureusement, je ne te veux juste pas pour "baiser".

Un mince sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il riva son regard au mien.

- Tu ne mens pas, ne te fous pas de moi ou ne dis pas ça pour pouvoir te venger après ?

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai timidement en disant :

- Si quelqu'un doit avoir peur de ces choses, c'est moi. Sans oublier que c'est tout nouveau pour moi et que... que ressentir ces envies avec toi, est assez perturbant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce que je ressens, me dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Et que ressens-tu exactement ? Demandai-je en vrillant mon regard interrogatif au sien.

- Trop de choses que je n'aurais pas cru possible vis à vis de toi.

Sans le comprendre, mon cœur rata un battement et mon ventre se tordit. A côté de ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un groupe de fée en moi, me rendant plus léger.

J'avançai mon visage et fis toucher nos nez. Son regard émeraude était splendide, même avec ses affreuses lunettes par devant.

Je me mis à rire, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Puis, me rendant compte que cette réaction de ma part pourrait le faire fuir, je cessai et plaçai ma bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Mon souffle devait caresser son visage, comme ma main le faisait avec sa joue.

Je penchai un peu la tête, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois et que je tentais d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Je savais que je pourrais regretter mes paroles et mes gestes envers lui... en sachant que j'allais peut-être à ma perte vu la marque que j'avais eue de force. Mais là, dans cette classe, devant lui et sans personne pour voir mes actions, je murmurai :

- Alors... est-ce que petit-ami te convient ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, me répondit-il en me faisant le plus magnifique sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Je n'en attendis pas plus et comblai la distance entre nos lèvres. Une fois soudées, je fis bouger les miennes avec douceur et passion. Brutalité et lenteur. J'étais indécis et cela dû se voir, car il se recula et me dit :

- Doucement Draco, nous avons tout le temps de nous apprivoiser.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais derrière moi, tout en me rendant au cinquième étage, lieu où j'avais rendez-vous pour la troisième fois avec ce garçon que je ne connaissais finalement pas. J'avais cru le connaître mais je devais bien avouer que tout ce que j'avais cru connaître de lui était faux. Tout d'abord avec sa famille, sa manière de vivre avant Poudlard.

Je devais aussi m'avouer que discuter avec lui était aussi perturbant qu'agréable. Mais j'avais dû me plier à son envie de ne pas faire que nous embrasser tout en y allant doucement pour nous "apprivoiser".

Une fois sur place, je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi et pénétrai dans la classe inutilisée. Il était là, assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. Je souris et me débarrassai de ma cape avant d'aller l'embrasser. Je n'approfondis pas le baiser, et reculai, désirant qu'il me demande, qu'il me montre que lui aussi avait autant envie de moi.

- Reste-là et laisse-moi goûter tes lèvres, me dit-il en me tirant contre lui, m'enserrant dans ses bras.

Je me laissai faire et le laissai m'embrasser à sa guise. Son baiser était exigeant, affamé, comme si... je ne savais pas en fait. Mais je le sus rapidement quand il me laissa reprendre un peu d'air.

- Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Je souris, heureux de lui avoir manqué et lui soufflai au creux de l'oreille :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, aussi incroyable soit-il.

Je me mis ensuite à lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille et plaquai mon corps contre le sien. Je pus sentir, après quelques minutes, une bosse appuyer contre ma cuisse.

- Draco, arrête s'il te plait...

Je suçotai sa langue avant de reculer et souffler. Moi-même, j'étais légèrement excité.

Bon, totalement en fait, mais ça, je me gardais bien de lui dire.

Il s'éloigna de moi et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle tout en me demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

Je baissai la tête et hésitai à lui répondre. Comment lui dire d'ailleurs, que j'attendais un peu plus que de simples baisers, aussi bons soient-ils.

Redressant la tête, je lui fis face et dis, avec une voix sûre :

- Potter...

Voyant son regard un peu triste, je m'empressai de me reprendre :

- Harry... écoute, je suis un adolescent de 17 ans, tu as le même âge. Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions... passer à l'étape supérieure ?

- Si, me répondit-il avec un éclat de désir dans le regard qu'il braqua sur moi. Tu as bien une chambre particulière non ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite en se levant.

Pris au dépourvu et ayant été persuadé que j'aurais dû argumenter, je restai là, silencieux. Sans oublier que son regard sur moi, avait fait monter ma température d'un cran. J'étais sûr à cet instant que mon visage était un peu plus coloré.

Il vint devant moi et me demanda en posant sa main sur mon épaule :

- Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

Je secouai la tête et dis :

- Oui, je vais bien et oui, j'ai bien une chambre.

- Alors viens, on y va ! M'ordonna-t-il quasiment en me tirant par la main jusqu'à la porte avant de s'arrêter net devant. Enfin, vas-y, je t'y retrouve dans quelques minutes, reprit-il.

Alors que j'allais partir, il me rattrapa et me dit :

- Draco, si tu ne m'indiques pas comment venir à ta chambre, tu vas m'attendre un long moment.

Je rougis et m'en voulus énormément. Je lui expliquai donc le chemin et sortis de là aussi vite que possible. Je pris ensuite le chemin de ma chambre, celle où allait me rejoindre mon "petit-ami" pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Je râlai contre ses foutus escaliers qui me bloquèrent au deuxième étage et ce fut à bout de souffle que j'arrivais dans le couloir désert menant à ma chambre. Harry était déjà là et ayant soudain peur que quelqu'un l'ait vu, je prononçai le mot de passe sans attendre et le tirai ensuite dans ma chambre.

Je le plaquai immédiatement contre la porte et pris sa bouche en otage. Cette sensation de peur m'avait encore plus excité.

**POV Harry**

Quand il fut sorti de la salle de classe, je pris dans ma poche la carte des Maraudeurs et quittais moi aussi la pièce. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la carte, et j'avais récupérer le coup rapidement en lui demandant le chemin de sa chambre que j'étais censé ignorer.

La carte me permit de passer par des raccourcis et je fus devant sa chambre en un rien de temps. Je frappai trois coups brefs, mais Draco n'ouvrit pas. Je me dis alors que c'était bien les raccourcis, sauf quand on arrivait avant l'autre et que nous devions donc attendre.

Quand je le vis enfin au bout du couloir, il sembla paniquer un peu et se dépêcha de me rejoindre. Il énonça son mot de passe et ouvrit la porte à la volée en me trainant à sa suite. Elle se referma violemment derrière nous et je me fis plaquer contre le mur avant de sentir des lèvres affamées dévorer les miennes.

Devant la bestialité de l'échange qu'il m'imposa, je ne pus que laisser la mienne ressortir, l'embrassant moi aussi avec rage, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois. Je le retournais à mon tour contre le mur, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Nous nous séparâmes le temps de reprendre un peu d'air, et je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres, les mordant, les léchant...

Pendant ce temps là, mes mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Au contact de nos peaux, Draco inversa nos positions et mon dos percuta de nouveau le mur dans un bruit sec. Il relâcha mes lèvres et s'éloigna d'un pas de moi. Puis, inquiet il me demanda :

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Je me mis à rire et le rapprochai de moi. Quand ceux-ci se calmèrent, je lui répondis :

- Non rassure toi, ça va.

Il se réappropria alors ma bouche, et mes mains repartirent à la découverte de son torse tandis que les siennes s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, me tirant par moment la tête plus en arrière, pour que ses lèvres puissent aller goûter la peau de mon cou.

Tandis que je le sentis me faire un suçon, je laissai sortir sans honte des gémissements de plaisir. Puis sans attendre, je lui arrachai sa chemise qui me gênait au plus haut point. Mais alors que j'allais m'attaquer à l'attache de son pantalon, il retira mes mains, et m'enleva ma chemise à son tour.

Nous nous observâmes un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, la même envie enflammant nos regards. Je fus le premier à réagir et le poussai contre son bureau. M'occupant cette fois de son pantalon pendant que je l'embrassai avec voracité.

Je ne relâchais sa bouche que pour me baisser et lui retirer tout ce qui me gênait. C'est à dire chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer. En me relevant, son sexe gorgé de sang me faisant face, je laissai glisser ma langue sur sa longueur, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement, puis revins à hauteur de son visage.

Il était beau, les lèvres rougies et gonflées des maltraitances que je leur avais fait subir, les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et sur les siennes aussi. Et tout à coup, sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai le dos appuyé contre un des montants de son baldaquin et je l'entendis me dire :

- Si tu me dévores des yeux comme ça, je ne peux que te dévorer moi aussi...

- Mais dévore-moi, je n'attends que ça, lui répondis-je en laissant mes mains glisser sur ses fesses.

Il ne se fit pas prier et défit rapidement mon pantalon tandis que j'enlevais mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds. Il fit ensuite glisser mon boxer en même temps que mon pantalon et me les retira, ainsi que mes chaussettes.

Quand il remonta à ma hauteur, il se colla à moi et gémit contre mes lèvres, qu'il venait de reprendre, quand nos sexes se touchèrent. Je ne retins pas mon gémissement non plus, et accentuai même la pression du contact, le collant plus à moi en appuyant sur ses fesses.

Les mains de Draco se frayèrent un chemin entre nos deux corps et vinrent empoigner nos membres. Ce geste me coupa le souffle de plaisir et je laissai ma tête partir vers l'arrière, tandis que lui me mordait l'épaule sous le même plaisir.

Draco ne bougeant plus sa main et moi impatient qu'il le fasse, je le retournais à son tour contre le montant du baldaquin, ce qui le fit lâcher nos sexes. Je pris sa place et fis des allées et venues de ma main entre nous.

Haletant et gémissant, tout comme Draco, j'allai l'embrasser de nouveau. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, où il en avait profité pour me préparer à le recevoir, nos jambes commencèrent à fléchir et je nous dirigeai vers le bord de son lit. L'ayant fait à reculons, au lieu de pousser Draco dans la direction du lit, je me retrouvai bien vite l'arrière des genoux contre le matelas.

N'ayant plus aucunes pensées cohérentes, je me laissai faire quand Draco me fit pivoter et me baisser. J'étais à genoux devant le lit, le torse posé sur les couvertures et plus qu'impatient de le recevoir.

Pas un mot n'avait sa place entre nous en cet instant. Nous étions trop dans l'attente et dans l'action, pour penser une seule fois à nous parler. Nous étions aussi affamés l'un de l'autre et seul ce désir primaire avait sa place.

Quand je sentis Draco se positionner à mon entrée, je tendis mes fesses vers lui pour lui montrer mon impatience. Il s'enfonça alors d'un coup et je n'attendis pas plus pour donner un coup de bassin et amorcer ses va-et-vient en faisant fit de la douleur mêlée au plaisir que je ressentais. Il comprit le message et bougea de lui-même.

La douleur s'effaça rapidement, ne laissant place qu'à l'intensité du plaisir qui montait crescendo. Je m'agrippai aux couvertures tandis qu'il me pilonnait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, butant régulièrement contre cette glande aux effets dévastateurs. Nos cris et gémissements se mêlaient et coupaient le silence de la chambre.

Je percevais ses mains qui serraient mon bassin, le frottement de mon sexe sur le matelas, Draco qui allait et venait rapidement. Puis plus rien, le noir total.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de ressentir de nouveau. Je perçus les râles de plaisir de Draco tandis qu'il se déversait en moi et le liquide chaud qui maculait le morceau de couverture sur lequel j'étais.

Draco s'affala ensuite sur mon dos et n'en bougea que quand il eut retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale. Ravi et comblé d'avoir enfin franchi ce cap avec lui, je me retins de lui dire trois mots.

A la place, je me déplaçai sur le lit et il me rejoignit en se coulant dans mes bras.

**POV Draco**

J'étais... je ne savais même pas en fin de compte. Je venais de vivre un moment fabuleux. Intense, rapide... mais fabuleux.

Je me laissai aller contre lui, picorant sa peau à portée de bouche. Mon cœur battait comme un fou. Ce que j'étais, au final. J'avais été fou de son corps quelques minutes plutôt, comme je ne l'avais jamais été avec personne d'autre.

Sa chaleur, son odeur... être en lui... bouger en lui...

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et la voix basse d'Harry me demanda :

- Tout va bien Draco ?

- Hum... oui, tout va bien...

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et je sentis une chose chaude se coller à moi. Je me reculai un peu et pus me rendre compte que c'était son sperme. Je souris, fier de lui avoir fait ressentir du plaisir et me remis dans ses bras. Je fermai ensuite les yeux et tentai d'oublier ce que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes auparavant.

Cette chaleur dans mon corps, cette impression dans mon ventre et ses fourmillements dans ma poitrine. Comme si être en Harry, m'avait rendu complet.

Les minutes passèrent comme ça, avant que je commence à caresser sa hanche, tout en picorant son épaule de baiser. Je pus sentir son souffle s'accélérer et ses jambes s'entremêler aux miennes. Nos sexes recommencèrent à s'ériger sous ce traitement. Harry avait même commencé à caresser mon dos ainsi que mes fesses. Et Merlin seul savait en cet instant, que j'aurais aimé qu'il passe sa main entre elles. Comme je l'avais fait pour le préparer à me recevoir.

Parce qu'il m'avait reçu. Profondément et avec passion. J'avais laissé parler mon désir de lui, cette envie qui m'avait hantée.

Et alors que plusieurs jours avant ce moment, j'avais cru que le "baiser" simplement arrangerait mes problèmes, je me rendais bien compte maintenant que cela n'aurait pas été le cas. J'avais envie de lui encore plus qu'avant.

Et j'avais envie de lui... en moi.

- Harry, murmurai-je tout en mordillant la peau recouvrant sa clavicule.

Ses mains se figèrent sur mes reins, et il murmura :

- Oui ?

Je glissai ma bouche dans son cou et remontai ensuite vers sa bouche que j'effleurai, avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

- Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que là... j'ai envie de toi...

- Et bien je te dirais que tu n'es pas le seul.

Je souris et l'embrassai enfin. Ma langue pénétra sa bouche sans sentir de résistance et cela plus que tout me combla. Il s'offrait et se donnait à moi sans même se retenir.

Il me plaqua contre lui, et il gémit, au moment où son sexe appuya contre ma cuisse. Je bougeai un peu, afin que le mien reçoive la même attention et je me reculai afin de reprendre de l'air.

Je fis ensuite rouler mon bassin pour accentuer les sensations et je le vis se mordre les lèvres. J'allai les lui lécher et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne, puis elles envahirent et rejoignirent ma bouche. Elles dansèrent en douceur, au rythme de nos bassins se heurtant. Si avant nous avions été brutes, rapide et intense... ici, j'avais l'impression que c'était lent, doux et... et tendre.

J'ouvris mes yeux, ne m'étant pas rendu compte les avoir fermés et je tombai sur ses paupières closes. Je me régalai de cette vue et après quelques secondes, ses yeux verts apparurent. Nos regards se fixèrent et après quelques millimètres de distance laissés entre nos lèvres pour respirer, il revint poser les siennes contre les miennes.

Je gémis et fis passer mes mains dans son dos. Je le caressai de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, avant d'agir en conséquence de mon désir. Je nous fis changer de position et je fus dés lors sur le dos, Harry sur moi. Il cessa le baiser et posa sa main sur ma joue. J'appuyai sur cette dernière pour plus de contact, puis, j'écartai les jambes. Il se glissa entre elles et commença à embrasser mon cou, mon épaule droite. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et bougeai légèrement du bassin.

J'avais envie que ce moment dure... dure aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Je fermai les yeux et eus envie de pleurer. Là, sentant ses lèvres et sa langue être aussi douces sur ma peau, me donnait envie de dire cette chose. Cette sensation, émotion, révélation que j'avais déjà ressentie en le pilonnant avec vigueur.

Mais je me tus et mordillais mes lèvres pour me taire. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni le jour. C'était trop rapide, et je pouvais me tromper. Me mentir à moi-même ou inventer cette... vérité.

Sa bouche fut trop rapidement, sans que je la sente vraiment, juste au dessus de mon sexe et je redressai la tête, le dévisageant.

Il me sourit et souffla sur mon érection. Je rejetai une seconde la tête en arrière avant de murmurer :

- Harry...

- Je vais être doux. Tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda-t-il soudain hésitant.

- Oui... oui... mais

Je ne savais pas comment énoncer le fait que je désirais moi aussi... faire "ça". Je me redressai alors et relevai son visage. Je lui volai un baiser avant d'aller murmurer à son oreille :

- A deux...

Puis, je lui pris la main et me rallongeai. Une fois en position, ma main glissa vers sa hanche que j'attirais à moi. Je fus heureux de me rendre compte qu'il me comprit, car il caressa ma joue en me regardant... comme encore jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Je souris, légèrement, avant de poser ma main dans le bas de son dos. Bien vite, je sentis une langue parcourir mon sexe, alors que moi, je regardais toujours celui d'Harry. J'en avais envie, mais tout à coup, j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre. Je décidai donc de recréer ce qu'il me faisait. Je sortis alors ma langue et sans hésiter, je léchai toute sa longueur, sans oublier ses testicules. Le reste ne fut que symbiose.

Je fus pris en bouche avec douceur, je le suçotai avec désir. Je l'embrassai partout, tout en le caressant de mes doigts, alors que lui, faisait un va-et-vient avec ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts, me préparaient.

Ma langue lapait, mes lèvres montaient et descendaient, ma main masturbait et mon cœur aimait.

Une fois que je fus prêt, Harry se retira et vint prendre ma bouche en otage. Il me caressa aussi le torse et les flancs. Je me sentis frissonner et une vague de panique grimpa en moi quand je sentis son sexe à mon entrée. Je me reculai et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

Le temps se suspendit et puisant cette chose dont j'avais besoin dans les orbes vertes émeraudes qui me fixaient, je le sentis me pénétrer. Délicatement, lentement, millimètre par millimètre.

Nos regards furent soudés tout le long, nos bouches se touchant de temps en temps et nos mains liées. J'aimais le sentir aller et venir avec cette lenteur frustrante en moi, voir ses yeux me dévorer. Sentir son souffle chaud balayer mon visage et sa chaleur tout entière inonder mon corps.

Je montais des hanches, de temps en temps pour qu'il vienne plus loin en moi.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et donna un rythme un peu plus rapide. Je le laissai faire, gémissant sans me retenir, du bien qu'il me procurait en allant faire cette chose en moi, créant cette vague de plaisir.

Nos mains devenaient moites et me sentant au bord du gouffre, je dirigeai la sienne vers mon bas ventre qui ne demandait que ça. Je sentis Harry sourire contre mon cou et sa main s'enroula autour de mon érection au bord de son plaisir. Il alla aussi plus loin en moi et je criai. Ses caresses autour de mon sexe et ses coups de bassin me rendaient fou.

Je mordis son épaule quand je pus sentir mon sperme être éjecté et je sentis ce liquide en moi après quelques secondes.

Il continua tout de même ses pénétrations, allant de plus en plus lentement avant de stopper tout. Il resta sur moi, et je le senti m'embrasser sous l'oreille. J'en fis de même et ensuite, il nous fit basculer sur nos côtés respectifs.

Là, mon regard de nouveau dans le siens, je sus... et submergé par l'émotion je détournais le regard.

**POV Harry**

J'étais étendu sur le côté, ma main gauche caressant paresseusement le torse de Draco et ma droite maintenant ma tête pendant que je le regardais se remettre de son orgasme. Il avait le visage rougi, le souffle court et la peau moite. Son cœur battait à un rythme rapide, je le sentais à chaque fois que ma main passait sur son emplacement.

Quand il tourna enfin de nouveau la tête vers moi, il me sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue. J'en profitai pour lui demander :

- Alors, apprécies-tu d'être un monstre tout compte fait ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre...

- Et tu comptes changer d'opinion sur le fait qu'on soit des monstres ou pas ?

Il se rapprocha de moi et murmura ensuite, dans mon cou :

- Des monstres ? Je ne sais plus...

Je le serrai plus contre moi et me laissai bercer par son souffle sur mon cou et les battements, à présents calmes, de son cœur. Plus le sommeil m'emportait, moins j'arrivais à retenir ce que j'avais sur le bout de la langue. Et ce fut naturellement que je laissais passer les mots :

- Je t'aime.

Le temps que mon cerveau me transmettre que j'avais bien dit ça, j'entendis Draco me dire :

- Je crois que moi aussi...

A ses mots, le sommeil me lâcha et je fus de nouveau bien réveillé. J'étais tellement heureux d'entendre ça, que je n'arrivais pas à décrocher un mot. Mis à part le regarder avec un sourire niais, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, il me regarda bizarrement et me demanda :

- Tu... est-ce que ça te poses un problème que je puisse t'aimer ?

Un problème ?

Non mais, non... bon, il fallait que je retrouve l'usage de la parole et plus vite que ça ! Ma bouche bougea, mais aucuns mots n'en sortirent.

Je fis la moue, et retentais encore une fois :

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu viens de faire de moi un des plus heureux des hommes de la terre !

- Euh... ok. Je te rends peut-être heureux, mais ton cerveau n'a pas tenu le choc, me dit-il avant de poser brièvement sa bouche au coin de la mienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un des plus heureux des hommes de la terre ? Me dit-il en riant un peu.

- Bah oui. Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à être heureux sur cette pauvre planète.

Il rit plus franchement et se plaça au dessus de moi. Il me dit ensuite, tout contre mes lèvres :

- Tu veux que je te rende encore plus heureux ?

- C'est possible ça ? Lui demandai-je en serrant mes bras autours de son dos.

- Oui, je pense, me dit-il avant de nous faire changer de position. Il écarta ensuite les cheveux contre ma nuque et vint me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Je ne crois pas que je t'aime... je suis sûr en fait. Même si cela peut paraître impossible.

Il embrassa ensuite cette zone sous mon oreille et murmura ensuite :

- Comment en sommes nous arrivé à nous déclarer un "Je t'aime"...

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, j'aime ça !

- Moi aussi... moi aussi

Pris d'une envie soudaine de jouer les Poufsouffle, je me mis à le bécoter encore et encore, lui répétant entre chaque baiser :

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Il éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin qui résonnait merveilleusement à mes oreilles. Je le laissai rire et en profitai pour l'observer. Il était beau là, libre d'être lui, d'être à moi, sans retenue.

Quand il s'aperçut que je ne disais plus rien et que je le regardais intensément, il cessa de rire et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Rien. Je suis juste heureux et émerveillé du bonheur que je me prends de plein fouet. Depuis le temps que je n'ai que le mauvais côté de la vie, je ne l'attendais plus vraiment en fait. Je m'étais résigné. Et là, tu donnes un nouveau souffle à ma vie. Merci mon amour, je t'aime, lui dis-je, quelques larmes aux coins des yeux.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Harry... toi aussi tu as éclairé ma vie. Avec toi j'oublie tout. Ma famille, cette marque pour laquelle tu n'as même pas fait de remarque, mes obligations en tant que Sang-Pur. Alors s'il doit y avoir dans cette pièce un homme heureux, c'est moi. Pour une fois, laisse-moi être devant toi... juste une fois.

Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur la mienne et pénétra cette dernière de sa langue tiède et cajoleuse. La mienne la rejoignit un moment avant que je ne m'écarte, ce traître de manque d'air en étant la cause:

- Et si on était à égalité mais devant tous les autres ?

Il dévia sa bouche sous ma jugulaire et je pus percevoir ses lèvres sourirent. Il me glissa ensuite, après une torture de sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue, au creux de l'oreille :

- Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi... mais à présent, tu es à moi Harry autant que je suis à toi. Alors profitons-en, la journée n'est pas finie.

- Oui, à toi, comme à moi, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Melissandre** _(35 ans plus tard)_

Mes beaux-parents, Harry et Draco, venaient de partir. Entrainant dans leur sillage, ma belle-sœur Jessica, son mari Sam et leur fils Lucas. Ils étaient tous venus pour fêter les 4 ans de Priscilia, notre deuxième fille à Scorpius et à moi. Notre première, se prénommant Aurélie, avait six ans.

Ah... Scorpius... Mon cher et tendre mari. Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour que j'aurais l'honneur d'être sa femme et mère de ses enfants ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je m'estimais chanceuse, la plus heureuse des femmes avec lui.

J'étais tombée sous son charme dès ma première année à Poudlard, lui était en deuxième. Ne voulant pas paraître ridicule auprès des amies que je venais de me faire, je n'en avais parlé à aucune d'entre elles.

J'avais espéré pendant longtemps qu'il me remarque. Mais rien, pas un regard, pas une parole. La triste vérité était là, je n'avais rien qui pouvait attirer son regard. J'étais à Gryffondor, j'avais les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisette et un visage banal. A seize ans, j'avais des formes... je dirais... voluptueuses. Voluptueuses oui, mais question poitrine, car c'était ce que tous les garçons recherchaient chez une fille à cet âge là, je n'étais pas gâtée par la nature. Non pas que j'étais plate, mais mes seins n'étaient pas volumineux. Je passais donc inaperçu à ses yeux, tout comme à ceux des autres garçons.

Mais c'est à cause d'un évènement dramatique que tout avait basculé. Le soir du bal d'halloween, une fille de Serdaigle, une de ses ex, avait été violement agressée. Et pour une obscure raison, il avait été accusé immédiatement. C'est là que j'avais pris mon courage de Gryffy et que j'étais intervenue. Il ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de ce drame, car il était au même moment avec sa nouvelle petite amie dans la tour d'astronomie. Je le savais car j'y étais avant qu'ils y arrivent et que je n'avais pas osé bouger de peur de me faire remarquer. J'étais donc son alibi, tout comme sa petite-amie.

Quelques jours plus tard, je l'avais vu arriver vers moi et me saluer. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas su quoi faire, j'étais tétanisée, angoisse d'amour d'adolescente. Mais quand il m'avait simplement remercié pour l'aide que je lui avais apportée, j'avais réussi à retrouver un semblant de vivacité et avais commencé à parler avec lui.

C'est ainsi que notre relation avait évoluée en véritable amitié, à mon grand regret. Du moins, jusqu'au bal de Noël.

Ce soir là, j'avais accepté l'invitation d'un garçon de Poufsouffle dont j'ai oublié le prénom. Et quand celui-ci avait tenté de m'embrasser, Scorpius était intervenu en me tirant derrière lui. Honteuse de son comportement et ne le comprenant pas, je m'étais réfugiée dans une salle de classe du cinquième étage. Salle où il m'avait vite retrouvée pour s'excuser et m'expliquer son comportement. La jalousie.

Je n'en étais pas revenue, Scorpius en apprenant à me connaître, moi la banale Gryffondor toujours oubliée, avait développé les mêmes sentiments amoureux que je lui portais toujours.

Souriant et secouant la tête en repensant à toute cette époque, je finis de ranger les dernières assiettes avant de rejoindre mon mari et mes filles qui m'attendaient dans le salon.

**POV Scorpius**

Priscilia était à côté de moi, parce qu'elle voulait être une grande fille et s'asseoir toute seule. Cela n'était pas le cas de ma petite Aurélie.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière bailla en me regardant et je souris, tout en lui replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

La journée avait été fantastique. J'avais revue ma petite sœur et cela m'avait déjà fait énormément plaisir. J'avais aussi vu le reste de sa tribu, avec son mari, Sam et leur fils Lucas.

J'avais ris en le voyant arriver avec une peluche de Panda... mais bleue. Celui-là était un phénomène et j'avais ris avec lui un nombre incalculable de fois. En même temps, quoi de plus normal, j'étais son parrain et je prenais ce rôle très au sérieux.

Par contre... cette soirée avait aussi ranimée ma jalousie, et plus précisément sur mes pères.

Ces deux hommes fous amoureux encore plus qu'au premier jour et cela malgré les années passées. Ils avaient rayonnés ce soir et avaient été... resplendissant.

Je me souvins soudain de mon enfance, joyeuse malgré le fait que j'avais hérité de deux pères et...

- Mon amour ? Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Melissandre en arrivant dans le salon.

Je lui souris et la vis venir prendre place près de moi, soulevant la princesse de la soirée qui rouspéta pour la forme.

- Oui, je vais bien. Un peu fatigué. Je regrette d'avoir dit oui à Samuel pour aller au match de Quidditch demain matin. Et toi ?

- Ca va. Je suis contente d'avoir vu tout le monde réunis ce soir. Mais pourquoi regrettes-tu d'avoir dit oui à Sam ?

Je lui lançai un regard très... révélateur sur mon désir. Je l'avais fait toute la soirée, en l'entendant rire, me regarder à la dérobée. Je me penchai d'ailleurs et l'embrassai.

- Moi aussi j'en veux un, dit Aurélie.

Je lui en fis un, comme demandé et voyant Priscilia croiser les bras et bouder, je lui en fis un énorme.

- Bon les princesses, faudrait peut-être penser à aller au lit. Non ?

- Non. Ze veux savoir le pourquoi que papy est avec papy, réclama Priscilia en suppliant du regard sa mère.

Je me grattais soudain le menton, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Moi, je savais par quoi tout avait commencé... mais je ne pensais pas que cette version était... bien à raconter à ces deux anges démoniaques.

- Il est tard, une prochaine fois, dis-je en suppliant ma femme de me suivre.

- Et pourquoi pas leur faire plaisir ? Après tout c'est fête ce soir.

- Et bien, je te donne le "privilège" de leur raconter alors, dis-je en souriant.

Elle installa plus confortablement Priscilia dans ses bras, et commença son récit :

- Vous savez les filles, leur histoire est comme toutes les histoires, quoique plus improbable quand même. Jeunes, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Mais un jour, à cause d'une inondation dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor, votre papy Dray a changé de point de vue sur votre papy Harry. Qui lui d'ailleurs avait déjà des sentiments pour papy Dray. Et de là a débuté leur histoire d'amour.

- Oui, mais comment ils se sont mit ensemble ? Demanda Aurélie.

- Je pense que maman vous en a assez dit. Allez, au dodo !

- Oui mes chéries, je vous en ai assez dit. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il vous faudra le demander à vos papys, me soutint ma femme en se levant tout en portant Priscilia dans ses bras.

La voyant prendre le chemin de l'étage, je suivis le mouvement en prenant Aurélie dans mes bras. Je la vis très bien s'obliger à laisser ses yeux ouverts. Je ris et lui dis, tout en plaçant sa tête sur mon épaule et en enroulant ses petites jambes autour de moi :

- Tu dois faire dodo ma puce... je le vois bien que tu es fatiguée.

- Mais papa... je veux connaitre...

- Je sais, mais demain, tu as école. Je te promets de demander à papy Draco et papy Harry de venir vous la raconter.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas changer d'avis mon chéri ? Tu veux toujours inviter tes parents pour qu'ils viennent raconter la suite eux mêmes ? Me demanda ma femme en riant depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre de Priscilia.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Tu sais comment ils sont, une fois lancé, ils nous raconteraient chaque détail et ce pour toutes les années écoulées. Elles ne dormiront jamais, dis-je en riant tout en mettant Aurélie dans son lit.

- Tu n'as pas tord, approuva-t-elle. Je couche ta sœur et je viens t'embrasser ma puce, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Aurélie.

Je me retournai et bordai mon premier trésor. J'avais eu de la chance de me rendre compte à temps que j'étais amoureux de sa mère. Grâce à elle, j'avais deux petites filles. Ma vie était un réel bonheur et j'étais heureux de toucher du bout des doigts le même bonheur que mes papas chéris.

Ils en avaient eu des combats pour m'avoir. Avec les recherches en potions, les risques pour la santé de père, sans oublier les regards sur eux un certains nombre d'année.

- A demain mon cœur, dors bien et fait de beaux rêves, dis-je à Aurélie.

Je sortis ensuite de la chambre et partis faire la même chose à ma petite puce qui avait prit un an aujourd'hui. Je l'embrassai et lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille :

- Papa t'aime très fort ma puce. Dors bien...

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et la plaça ensuite près de sa tête. J'éteignis la lampe et veillai à allumer sa veilleuse. Elle avait peur d'un fantôme qu'elle nommait "Sanarielle". J'avais vérifié, mais aucun fantôme n'était ici.

- A demain...

Je rejoignis ensuite ma chambre et vis la plus belle des femmes, allongée sur le lit. Je fermai la porte et dis, tout en prenant les mimiques de mes pères :

- Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que je t'aime comme un fou et que là, tout de suite, je désire te faire l'amour ?

- J'en serais la plus heureuse et toujours la plus étonnée mais ravie, me répondit-elle en rougissant et en se cachant la moitié du visage sous les draps.

J'allai près d'elle et lui caressai le bras, du bout des doigts. Je posai ensuite ma bouche sur son poignet et murmurai :

- Et moi le plus heureux des hommes... enfin, un des plus heureux.

- Et moi une des plus heureuses, me répondit-elle.

Elle enroula ensuite ses bras autours de mon cou et m'embrassa. Et là, en cet instant, je fus enfin le plus heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors, déjà, j'espère que cette fraction en chapitre n'a pas trop gâché votre lecture. Et pour finir, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Pour nous le faire savoir, une simple review suffit ^^

**Note Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et voilà, vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce qui devait être un petit texte lol. Maintenant, l'heure des comptes a sonné, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas, dites-le nous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer final<strong> : Melissande, Sam, Jessica, Aurélie, Priscilia, Lucas et Sanarielle nous appartiennent. Ainsi que la personnalité de Scorpius pour ce texte)

**Jes C-M** écrit les parties Draco et Scorpius.

**Emmoirel F-D** écrit les parties Harry et Melissandre.


End file.
